


All Of the Corpse

by ThePerfectPeach



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePerfectPeach/pseuds/ThePerfectPeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which all the characters ended up dying in the end. If you played the games you probably will understand this better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of the Corpse

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween?

There is no hope. We all die here. No one gets to leave.

If you're lucky, you'll fall to the curse of the Darkening, and your soul will be destroyed.

There's no pain that way, not in the same way  _we_ have it.

At first, it's pretty surreal. You're looking down at yourself...

Your own  _body_ , lying on the ground.

Or hanging by a rope.

Or splattered all over the wall.

Or floating in the water.

Then when you finally accept that you're dead, it hits you.

It  _really_ hits you.

The god damn  _ **pain**_ **.**

I know that some of us were lucky enough to die a painless death.

But you try having your ribs pierce your own lungs, your neck and skull broken.

That hurts.  _Badly_.

There is no making the pain go away.

You remember just how you died, how every single nerve felt...

And you scream.

Because it just won't end.

An eternity feeling the pain of your death...

  
_I'm scared._

She's after me...

But it's not my fault.

It's her fault.

She brought us here.

_She_ killed _me_.

Not the other way around.

I wanted to help her, but I couldn't stop screaming.

It just hurt  ** _so_ _much_**...

It was supposed to be fun.

A dumb friendship charm!

Not this.

_Anything but this._


End file.
